


I am no flirt

by Starryfaris



Series: AU - Diner Fic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Bad Writing, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: “Do you want to go out with me?” Kuroo blurts out, “like on a date.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: AU - Diner Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109537
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	I am no flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really short fic but it just kinda snowballed. I apologise in advance for what you're about to read. There's a concept but barely any context. 😭

“Boss, someone out here wants to talk to the cook.”

Daichi hasn’t had to deal with any customer complaints since he’s opened his diner. He’s unsure about how to deal with it. He washes his hands and dries them as he makes his way out to the dining area. As soon as he walks out, he’s met with a tall man with dark unruly hair. _Damn, he’s handsome_.

Kuroo had never visited this diner since it’s opened a few months ago, it was close to his workplace but hadn’t found the time. Today however he had been told he can take the rest of the day off work so he decided to go.

It was a sixties American themed diner, interior reminiscent of the ones you see in American films and dramas. He was greeted by a ginger haired server who’s name tag said ‘Hinata'.

Kuroo took a seat in one of the booths and ordered the apple pie and a black coffee, when Hinata came to take his order.

Kuroo fell in love with the slice of apple pie as soon as he put it in his mouth, it was the best apple pie he’s ever tasted and having a best friend who loves apple pie, he has tasted many over the years. Kuroo had to compliment the cook behind the masterpiece.

Kuroo calls Hinata over and asks to see the cook, he looks apprehensive but he does as he’s told. Kuroo gets up and follows Hinata. He stands outside the kitchen door as Hinata goes in.

After a couple of minutes a man with dark hair, biceps too big for his shirt comes out to greet him. _Shit he’s hot_.

The mans eye’s widen and that’s when Kuroo realises he’d said it out loud. He was hoping to god the ground would just swallow him up then and there. He stood there trying to seem like he wasn’t dying internally.

“Er Hi, can I help you?" the man says

Kuroo extends his hand, “Kuroo Tetsurou”

The man takes Kuroo’s hand reluctantly, “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Was there something wrong with the service or the food?” Daichi asks worryingly 

“Ahh no, sorry. I just wanted to compliment the cook on the apple pie.” Kuroo says sheepishly 

“Oh right.” Daichi chuckles nervously, “Erm, I don’t make the apple pie.” He looks down in embarrassment. 

“Oh, sorry" Kuroo says as he feels himself getting warm

“Actually one of my employees makes it.” Daichi quickly adds. “Do you want to talk to him?”

“No, I’d rather talk to you.” Kuroo doesn’t know why he said that

Daichi’s eyes widen, he suddenly feels exposed, he doesn’t know where to look.

“Er, well I should go.” Kuroo says as he quickly turns, he walks to the till drops a few bills and exits the diner. 

Daichi is stood there, wondering what had just happened. While Kuroo chides himself for being so embarrassing as he walks home.

The next day Kuroo saw himself go back to the diner, he doesn’t know if he likes torturing himself but he knows that he wants to see Daichi again.

This time he order’s the day’s special, cinnamon pancakes with crispy bacon and scrambled eggs along with his usual black coffee.

Kuroo calls the server over after eating, he introduces himself to the ginger haired boy who introduces himself too despite wearing a name tag. He thought he might as well because he’d be coming to the diner often. He asks Hinata if he can talk to the cook again.

He stands outside the kitchen door, palms sweating a little in anticipation. His breath hitches as his eyes fall on Daichi.

“Hi" Kuroo says

“Hello" Daichi says, “Did you want to compliment the apple pie again?” Daichi smirks slightly

Kuroo chuckles, “Hah, no. I just wanted to see you, to say Hi.” He says smiling. Kuroo doesn’t understand where these bursts of courage comes from but he likes it because Daichi looks nice in the shade of pink he’s now sporting. 

Daichi’s eyes widen, the warmth creeping up his face. He wants to run away because Kuroo’s gaze is too intense for him. He chuckles nervously.

“Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kuroo says as he smirks 

“Tomorrow?” Daichi questions

“Yeah, every day I presume” Kuroo winks, then he’s on his way to the till. He pays for his food and leaves.

Once outside, he exhales forgetting that he’d stopped breathing. Charming people comes easy to Kuroo but every time he’s in front of Daichi his brain stutters.

Daichi watches as Kuroo leaves, he’s left there wondering what the hell just happened again.

The next day Kuroo visits the diner with a work colleague, he would have preferred to go on his own but his colleague had insisted.

The first thing he wanted to do was see Daichi but as much as he wanted to leave his colleague, he didn’t have a good enough reason to explain why he needed to talk to the cook.

So he ordered an apple pie and coffee, watching the kitchen doors in the hopes that Daichi will come out for a brief second and Kuroo can see him.

They were just about done with their food when his hope blossomed, Daichi came into the dining area. Kuroo’s heart leapt at the sight, he wanted so much to go over and say hi but restrained himself.

Instead he smiled at Daichi warmly as he paid for his meal and subsequently left with his colleague.

Tomorrow came and Daichi hadn’t seen Kuroo, not that he would admit it but he was actually looking forward to seeing him. It had gone past the time Kuroo would usually come in so Daichi thought he’d venture out into the dining area. _He’s with someone else_.

Daichi doesn’t know why he's jealous, does he even have a right to be, he thought to himself. Kuroo was a grown man he can do whatever he likes, it’s not like he was Daichi’s. So why does he feel sad.

Kuroo couldn’t escape his colleagues, after finding out how nice the food at the diner was, it seemed like everyone at his work place wanted to go. He couldn’t find a quiet minute to go talk to Daichi. Always watching the kitchen doors in hope.

By the fourth day Kuroo had, had enough. He wanted to see Daichi, talk to him so he left his table with a flimsy excuse and made his way to the kitchen doors.

Kuroo was raised with manners so he never entered a room without knocking, he knocked on the kitchen door and waited.

Daichi came out a minute later, his eyes widen in surprise then his face deadpans

“Hi" Kuroo says smiling warmly

“Hi" Daichi says, face devoid of emotion, Kuroo feels the coldness but doesn’t say anything 

“How have you been?” Kuroo asks

“Busy" Daichi says

“Ahh right.” Kuroo says nodding slightly. _Give me something please_.

There’s silence as they look at each other, his colleagues call him from behind and that’s when Kuroo’s brain malfunctions. 

“Do you want to go out with me?” Kuroo blurts out, “like on a date.”

Daichi’s eyes widen, he’s shocked. Nothing for four days and all of a sudden he’s asking to go on a date. But Daichi has missed seeing Kuroo. _Yes_.

“No.” Daichi answers trying hard to stop his voice wavering.

Kuroo’s shoulders slump, he breathes out the breath he was holding. 

“Are you busy all week? I mean we can have it here if that’s better for you.” Kuroo suggests

“No" Daichi keeps repeating 

“No not now, not anytime soon or no not ever?” Kuroo asks. _Please don’t say ever_.

“Just no" Daichi says and turns around back into the kitchen. 

Daichi doesn’t know why he’s acting like this, is he upset that Kuroo hadn’t come to see him? Does he have a right to feel like this? He doesn’t understand what he’s feeling.

Kuroo doesn’t understand what has just happened. He hasn’t seen Daichi enough to upset him, he feels sad.

The next day, Kuroo managed to go to the diner without his colleagues. He wanted to talk to Daichi properly. He enters the diner and asks Hinata if Daichi was in, Hinata answered in the affirmative. So instead of sitting in the booth he normally does, he sits on the counter, the stool closest to the kitchen.

Kuroo hadn’t notice before but sitting on that particular stool gave him the perfect angle to look directly into the kitchen through the opening where the servers receive the food.

He can see Daichi’s broad back as he works.  
Kuroo doesn’t realise he’s staring until, Hinata stands in front of him. He orders a full breakfast and just as Hinata moves, Daichi turns and both he and Kuroo lock eyes.

Kuroo smiles at Daichi warmly but Daichi just turns around.

Daichi can feel Kuroo’s eyes on his back, he tries his best to ignore it but every time he turns Kuroo is there looking at him and smiling his cute smile. _No. Snap out of it Daichi._

Daichi doesn’t want to fall for Kuroo, he’s just a flirt he keeps reminding himself. Do not fall for someone like that.

After a little while, Hinata comes in to the kitchen.

“Boss, Kuroo-san wants to see you.” Hinata says

“Tell him I’m busy.” Daichi responds

Hinata leaves to relay that information to Kuroo. But he comes back a minute later.

“Erm, Boss.” Hinata looks flustered

“What is it?” Daichi asks a little irritated 

“Kuroo-san told me to tell you... er... you look cute today.” Hinata is beet red

Daichi’s mouth falls open, he’s about to match the colour of Hinata’s face.

“T-tell him to go back to work.” Daichi manages to get out. So Hinata leaves to tell Kuroo. But he comes back another minute later.

“What is it now?” Daichi asks exasperated 

“He says he won’t leave until he sees you properly.” Hinata says

Daichi rolls his eyes, he doesn’t have time to play these games, he relents ignoring the butterflies that are going crazy in his stomach and goes out to the dining area.

“Hi" Kuroo says innocently 

“Hi" Daichi deadpans, “You can go now.” Makes to leave

“What, after I managed to get you out here.” Kuroo smirks “How are you?”

“Busy" Daichi answers

“Ok, I’ll leave you be...”

“Great"

“After I get a smile.” Kuroo smirks 

Daichi frowns, “No"

“Please Sawamura” Kuroo pouts

Looking at Kuroo pout, Daichi is fighting to suppress a smile _God, he looks so cute_.

“Fine" Daichi relents and forces a smile at Kuroo.

Kuroo smiles back, “Thank you” With that he gets up, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He goes to the till to pay, looks back at Daichi and winks. Then he exits the diner.

Daichi is stood there, heart beating a million miles per hour. He chides his heart for being a traitor. He can not fall for Mr. Smooth.

Kuroo walked to work with a smile on his face, he chalks it up as a win. He’s in a good mood all day. Whether Daichi admits it or not, it brighten the rest of his day somewhat too.

The next day Kuroo went to the diner with a mission, to learn something about Daichi.

The only thing he knows is that he owns a diner and cooks. He needed to know more.

He enters the diner and takes a seat at the counter. Just as he does Daichi turns to the window. Kuroo smiles and waves, Daichi looks at Kuroo lifts his hand but stops himself as he turns back around.

Kuroo orders a burger and a black coffee, he eats watching Daichi. He will never get tired of that sight. After he finishes his food he gets up and knocks on the kitchen door.

Daichi already knows who it is, he contemplates about ignoring it but like Kuroo his parents have raised him with manners. He walks out into the dining area.

“Hi" Kuroo smiles

“Hi" Daichi deadpans

“How are you?” Kuroo asks

“Fine" Daichi replies

“Yes, upgraded from busy to fine, nice.” Kuroo grins

“Did you want something?” Daichi asks

“Yeah... what do you like to do in your spare time?” Kuroo asks 

“Why do you want to know?” Daichi asks surprised 

“It’s what you do when you like someone, you find out about their interests.” Kuroo says with no qualms

Daichi will never get over the confidence that Kuroo has, how can he just say he likes someone without any hesitation. 

“If I answer will you leave?” Daichi asks

“Yes, I promise” Kuroo smiles expectantly 

“Volleyball” Daichi says, “I used to play in high school and I play in the local rec centre sometimes.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, “Me too" he says a bit too loud, “I used to play in high school too. We have something in common.” Kuroo grins

“Yeah I guess" Daichi wouldn’t have pegged Kuroo as a previous Volleyball player, he was thoroughly surprised.

“You’ll have to show me pictures of you in uniform, I bet you looked hot.” Kuroo smirks 

Daichi’s eyes widen, he quickly turns and enters the kitchen. He could feel his face start to burn. 

“Bye Sawamura” Kuroo calls out from behind the door, “See you tomorrow.”

Daichi was definitely in trouble, he wonders if there was a way to stop yourself from falling for someone.

Kuroo is on cloud nine, he knows something about Daichi, it’s a starting point he thinks. The butterflies in his stomach are fluttering, he’s excited to see Daichi again.

During the following weeks Kuroo talks about volleyball and slowly Daichi starts to warm to him. Kuroo always hinting that he wants more than what they have but content in it for the moment. They even start joking and laughing with each other, Daichi giving as good as he gets off Kuroo. Kuroo thinks that if all he could hear was Daichi’s laugh for the rest of his life, he’d live a happy one.

“I love your laugh.” Kuroo smiles lovingly to which Daichi goes a light shade of pink.

During the course of his failed attempts at romance, Kuroo has been pining shamelessly about Daichi to his best friend Kenma. He had mentioned the best tasting apple pie in the hopes that his friend would accompany him to the diner for moral support and the fact that he wants to prove to Kenma how hot Daichi is.

The first day Kenma went to the diner with him, Daichi wasn’t there. The next time he was on an errand, Kuroo was starting to think that Kenma meeting Daichi will be impossible. 

They say third times the charm, Kuroo and Kenma were sat at the booth, Kenma had ordered the apple pie and Kuroo had ordered pancakes. He looks at the kitchen door hoping Daichi will come out but he doesn’t.

“What are you two arguing about?” Daichi asks Hinata and his other employee Kageyama 

“Nothing" Hinata quickly answers 

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “He has a crush on someone.”

“Aww my little Hinata growing up.” Daichi says as he ruffles Hinata’s hair “Who is it?” he asks 

Kageyama motions Daichi to follow him to the window, he points out. “The one sitting with Kuroo-san, they’ve been here a few times together.”

Daichi doesn’t look at the blonde sitting opposite Kuroo, all he can see is Kuroo sitting there relaxed, laughing so carefree. His heart twists, he has no right to feel jealous so why does have the urge to go over there and grab Kuroo’s hand to drag him away to keep him by his side.

“He’s so cute right.” Hinata says quietly, “He doesn’t talk to me though.”

“Maybe he’s shy" Daichi says as he peels himself away from the window, he needs to go back to work and maybe wallow in his corner of the world where no one can bother him.

There’s a knock at the Kitchen door Daichi knows who it is, it awakens the butterflies in his stomach. He wants so much to run to the door but he resists. He walks to the door and into the dining area, Kuroo is stood there along with the blonde who was sat with him.

“Hi" Kuroo smiles warmly

“Hey” Daichi says

“I’ve missed you" Kuroo says like it’s the most normal thing in the world 

“Er...” Daichi looks from Kuroo to the Blonde

“Oh, this is my best friend Kozume Kenma.” Kuroo says

“Nice to meet you" Kenma says as he gives a half smile, he looks up at Kuroo. “Ok I’ve seen him, now can I go sit down?”

“No wait"

“What?” Kenma asks exasperated 

“He’s hot right.” Kuroo asks Kenma 

Daichi can feel his face warm up, he’s having an out of body experience because he can’t believe what’s happening right now.

“Yes, Kuro. Your boyfriend is hot.” Kenma says

Daichi’s head has just exploded. 

Kuroo looks at Daichi, he’s looks proud of himself. “How have you been?” Kuroo asks, like the past minute never happened. 

Daichi has no idea what he’s supposed to do or say, “Fine" he says unsure of himself. His face is literally burning right now.

“Hey are you ok?” Kuroo says as he puts his hand on Daichi’s forehead, "Your face is all flushed."

Daichi grabs Kuroo’s hand and slowly moves it from his head, “I’m fine" he stands there looking at Kuroo. Is this guy for real he thinks, how can someone be either this clueless or this smooth.

Daichi notices Kuroo looking down, he follows the line of sight and realises he’s still got a hold of Kuroo’s hand. He immediately makes to let go but then Kuroo grabs his hand, “Your hand feels nice"

“I need to get back to work.” Daichi says, he doesn’t fight his hand away because if he’s being honest he likes holding Kuroo’s hand too. _Damn you, heart_.

“Ok" Kuroo says sadly, still holding on to Daichi’s hand

“You’ll have to let go" Daichi says

“I don’t want to let go first.”

Daichi uses his other hand to move Kuroo’s hand away from his. “I’ll see you tomorrow” Daichi says

Kuroo’s eyes light up and a massive smile adorns his face, “Yes definitely.” He says.

Not that Daichi will ever admit to this and Kuroo would probably shout it from the rooftops but their daily meetings become a source of happiness for them, both looking forward to seeing the other everyday. Waking up with a smile each morning as they slowly become comfortable in each others presence.

Kuroo has had the worst day today, he missed his breakfast at the diner because his phone battery died which meant his alarm didn’t go off, he ran late for work, he mixed samples up in the lab and he got chewed out by his boss for losing the data for tests they were running.

He has just finished work and all he can think about is seeing Daichi, he doesn’t care what he does. He’ll be happy just to see his face for a brief moment. 

Kuroo enters the diner, it’s practically empty because it’s nearing closing time. He asks Hinata if he can get Daichi and Hinata obliges.

Daichi leaves the kitchen and Kuroo is right outside the door, Daichi could barely say hi before Kuroo grabs his hand and drags him to a booth. He pushes Daichi onto the seat and he scoots in after.

Daichi turns to Kuroo to say something but Kuroo is just looking straight ahead. He’s normally not this quiet.

After a moment, Kuroo finds Daichi’s hand he interlocks their fingers and then rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi stiffens initially then he relaxes.

“I really like you Sawamura.” Kuroo sighs after a moment, “If I’m your type then tell me please... but if I’m not then put me out of my misery.” 

There’s silence, Daichi wants to say he likes Kuroo too but giving yourself to someone is scary.

“I like you a lot and yeah maybe at first it was because you were hot but then it became a whole bunch of other reasons.” Kuroo says

Daichi knows there’s something wrong, Kuroo has always been boisterous whenever they met. Speaking so softly is unlike him.

There’s silence for a couple of minutes then Kuroo continues, “You can’t really help who you fall for. The heart wants what the heart wants.” He says still softly

Daichi squeezes Kuroo’s hand, “Did you have a bad day?"

“Yeah" Kuroo’s voice wavers as he squeezes back and buries his head further into Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi’s gut wrenches, he hates knowing he’s upset, he wants so much to make Kuroo feel better so he needed to be brave. “Ok then ask me out again”

Kuroo lifts his head, he turns to look at Daichi and Daichi turns to look at Kuroo.

“Really?” Kuroo asks surprised

Daichi nods affirmative as he smiles

“Will you go...”

“Yes"

Kuroo smiles the biggest toothy smile, he lets go of Daichi’s hand and wraps his arms around Daichi. It doesn’t take long before Daichi reciprocates the hug.

* * *

“Hey, did you hear about shorty and Kenma?”

“Yeah, Hinata told me.”

“Why does shorty have more game than me?”

“You’re the biggest flirt in town, what are you talking about?”

Kuroo grabs Daichi’s waist with both his hands, he nuzzles his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck.

“I’ll have you know, my flirting days are over. I already got my end goal.”

“Oh is that right?” Daichi chuckles as Kuroo kisses the side of his neck.

“Yeah" Kuroo lifts his head to look at Daichi, “You realise you’re stuck with me forever right?” Kuroo grins

“Damn really?” Daichi says teasingly 

“Heyyy" Kuroo whines, “You know you love me" Kuroo smirks as he places a kiss on Daichi’s jaw. 

Daichi looks at Kuroo, trying to suppress a smile. “But do I?”

“Daichiii" Kuroo whines as he buries his face into Daichi’s chest.

Daichi laughs, he thinks how incredibly cute his boyfriend is and how happy he feels right now.

Kuroo lifts his head, he looks at Daichi lovingly. He runs a hand through Daichi’s hair, “Never stop laughing, ok" Daichi gives a small nod as he smiles. Kuroo’s hand comes to rests on Daichi’s face, he brings it closer and places a kiss on Daichi lips.

It’s true what they say Kuroo thinks, the harder the work the sweeter the reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, yeah this is a total mess and I suck at writing, I know this already. 😭 Kurodai is love.  
> 


End file.
